The one that got away
by Tasha96
Summary: They were childhood sweat hearts but after a messy breakup became strangers with memories. Bella moves on with her life and gets everything she wanted, but what happens when her worst nightmare makes an appearance in the most horrific way! BxE Lemons and serious adult themes. this isn't a mushy story beware for dark scenes! enjoy :) my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

The One that got away

"you dick , fuck where did he come from. c'mon he is totally sniping, looser" were the mumbles I could here from the other room, I smiled turning back to the shower and reaching for the shampoo. 2 and half years we had been together . once total enemies who became perfect for one another.

Edward was my life line . we have been together since we were 15 but had been best friends before hand. he was my first boyfriend and my first love. and I wouldn't change him for the world.

after washing my hair and body, I walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for work.

"I should finish at 5 do you want me to stop by on my way home?" I asked him while putting the last few items into my handbag.

" I'm going to see my cousin seen as I haven't seen him in a while so wont be here" he replied with a quick glance in my direction.

I hid the disappointment and made my way over to him and gave a little kiss on his cheek then headed to the door" ok have fun, love you" I all but shouted before slamming it shut.

that conversation was 2 weeks ago, now I stand in his room with my back to him crying while he explains why he doesn't love me anymore " I'm sorry Bella I truly am. but wouldn't you rather I be honest then live a lie and hurt you later on?" he all but whispers the hurt evident in his voice . he couldn't even touch me. Not even hold me to stop the tears, instead staring at his feet while I dropped to the floor, all of this was too much. after about an hour the tears stopped, we just sat on the floor opposite one another letting the pain and silence surround us. words wouldn't help and we both knew that so not a noise was made.

In the end he walked me home, held my hand and tried to act as if everything was ok ,though he wasn't fooling either of us. once we got the my estate i told him to go but he grabbed hold of my hand tighter and proceeded to my street, once we were at my driveway he pulled me close to him and whispered "goodnight cookie" then placed a kiss on my forehead and walked away.

After that night our relationship or whatever is was then took a turn for the worse, we tried to be friends but just acted as fuck buddies, we tried to just text but jealousy grew strong and that had to stop. in the end We both had so much anger that had built up over time that we aimed at one another seeing who could hurt the other more. love turned to poison in a matter of time and our heart we made of stone. Hate now stood where love once had before. and time passed.

Now 4 months later we were just strangers with memories. Every item of us that I had was either binned or packed in a box and put in the garage, you know the saying 'out of sight, out of mind'

Now I am not model. With a fat and short body, pale skin and brown hair, I knew my chances of finding someone else were slim if not impossible. So after I got out of the gutter, I started gym again, walked the dogs every night tried to eat healthier and cut down on the portions.

Work became my favourite place having something to keep my mind off of the stuff going on at home , I adored everyone there. they became my support system and my best friend kept me going when I just wanted to curl up and die. she would call me for about 2 hours everyday even when we saw each other at work just to chat and bitch.

I became a normal 18 year old and partied at the weekends.

After 4 months I actually started to enjoy single life , the freedom , recovered old friendships that I had lost when I went to college. My best friend from school asked for my help and I did, therefore fixing our old friendship, She was instrumental in my recovery also.

I was finally happy again and I promised myself I would never let someone repeat one he had done to me. Never would I let the emptiness overwhelm me once more!

I continued to make progress in life I finished my last year of college leaving with DMM and getting into Liverpool university where I studied animal behaviour.

After that I got an apprenticeship as a veterinary nurse and got offered a permanent job there .

My life was exactly where I wanted it to be at the age of 24.

But that was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It had been a hectic morning, My phone alarm hadn't gone off this morning so I had to get ready in 20 minutes in order to make it to work on time.

I checked all the windows were shut and then grabbed my stuff from the hallway unit and walked out of my apartment. Ensuring I locked the door behind me.

"Good morning Bella" a voice from across the corridor said

"Morning Jenkins do you need a lift to the vets this morning?"

Jenkins was my 62 year old neighbour who had a small border terrier called Alfie who was registered at my work. After discovering we lived across the hall from one another I would ensure his appointments were always first thing in the morning so I could drop him off on my way in.

"if you wouldn't mind my dear. Alfie can barely stand this morning nevermind endure the walk to the vets" as if on cue a small brown fuzzy blur came barrelling towards me but kept falling over the entire time.

"bless him, is Angela aware of this?" Angela was my mentor at work and a very close friend. She was the only female veterinary surgeon at the clinic and had been the one to help Alfie after he was hit by a car a few weeks back.

"yeah she said its the medication and we will have to change the doses so he gets the pain relief but no longer acts like a drunk"Jenkins chuckled

We walked down the 3 flights of stairs of our building to the car park.

After college my parents and grandparents refused to let me leave for liverpool without a car so took the money I had been saving over the years along with the money they put in and bought me my pride and joy. 2011 vauxhall astra . My baby .

The ride to work was quiet, Jenkins and I spoke about the road works that were going on down the street and the new neighbours bellow our apartments who fought constantly.

I pulled into the clinics parking lot with a few minutes to spare. Fetched Alfie out of the boot while Jenkins got out of the passenger side and walked with them into the clinic .

"Good morning Bella, Jenkins" Lisa smiled and greeted us from behind the reception desk" and hello You adorable little trouble maker" In seconds Alfie was on her lap licking her face as she laughed and stroked him.

"Jenkins I love him to pieces but he is the most useless guard dog on this planet, I've seen chihuahuas with more oomph then that one" I chuckled as I kissed the little fur ball on his head

" oi leave my snuggle bug alone, he is for companionship not guard dog duty, that's your job ., isn't it Alfie pops ey cute lil... ow Bella that hurt" he laughed as I swatted him in the arm.

"right im gonna go clock in as I have wasted enough time being insulted" I laughed waving to them as I strode further into the clinic, I punched the code for the back and walked into the hectic life that was my job. All I could hear was the barking and screaching as animals of all variety's started to wake up . I Walked down the stairs and into the med room to see what the duties were for the day and who was where

" Bella you are on the kennels in the morning then on practice duty for outpatients in room 3 till closing "

a soft voice from the theatre room said , I smiled recognising Angela's soft tone.

"aye aye captain" a cardboard box came flying in my direction.. I ducked laughing till my sides hurt.

The morning went pretty quick, All 15 of the dogs and cages were cleaned up by 10am and All the dogs going home today had their paper work sorted and put in each of their designated folders ready for discharge which I would be carrying out in room 3 along with outpatients.

I carried a stack of Folders up the stairs and out the door into room 3. The afternoon dragged a lot unlike this morning . I had discharged all 7 dogs due to go home today after discussing there after care with each of their owners and seen 9 out patients who were just having there stitches removed.

But when my last patient left I glanced at the clock to see it was only half 4, although the clinic closed at 5 our shift continued till 6-7 to clean and prepare for the following day.

My computer screen flashed up to say my next client had signed in and was ready.

I grabbed the papers for reception of all the medication prescribed and wondered into the waiting room.

For the first time today it was quiet . One person was on the far side with a cage containing a sleeping cat . And near the door was my client with her hedgehog in its cage.

"Lisa, here are the med logs. i'm running low on steroids so when Tyler orders the batch later can you ask him to order more please" I sat down next to her as my client was 5 minutes early and I had been on my feet for 6 hours straight so far.

" Don't worry Bella wont belong till we can all go home" Lisa was 22 years my senier and had been with the clinic since she was 18 as the receptionist and never wanted to do anything else because she loved her job. When I started she trained me in the reception and spent lunches with me when I was shy.

"It's not that , My feet are just killing me , I cant wait until pay day so I can buy some new shoes as these ones are reaching the end." I grumbled

I answered the phone for the next few minutes to help lisa out while I killed time and got up to call my client when men walked in .

" ladies" A velvet voice said "can you please ask anyone who is not staff to leave the premises nice and calmly" Lisa shakily got to her feet and ushered the last few clients in the waiting room out of the doors apologising and explaining there was a dire situation and they would be booked in for tomorrow first thing.

She locked the door and then screamed . This grabbed my attention I run around the tall desk to see her on her knees cowering with a glock to her head.

" Now you had a blue uniform which must mean you are important, state your rank" the velvet voice asked me in an authoritative tone.

"i am head nurse" I snapped

" ooo head nurse and fiesty " velvet voice chuckled "well then little miss head nurse call the few remaining staff to the waiting room"

I remained standing making no intention of reaching for the intercom

A sigh behind me made me realise that there was a glock now pointing in my direction.

I pushed the button" All staff this is Bella can you all make your way up to the waiting room please, your presence is required urgently" Releasing the button I turned and glared and the smirking figure who dared to hold a gun to my head.

" good girl now sit there" he pointed to the receptionist chair

I followed his instruction and sat on the swivel chair and avoided the urge to spin on it.

One by one the 3 members of staff that hadnt gone home at 4 walked into the waiting room.

All of them shocked and scared of the situation played out before them .

" Oh lovely now that everyone is here, this is what's going to happen. One by one all of you are going to go into one of the practise rooms the telephone wires have been cut so don't bother trying to call for help" as told one by one the 5 of us were shuffled into room 2 one of the smallest ones .as soon as the door was closed panic erupted.

"What an earth are we gonne do"

"I dont wanna die"

"Who let them in"

"Why me God why!"

"enough" I snapped, silencing everyone I pressed my ear against the door trying to make out the muffled voices on the other side .

Suddenly the door flew open and I was grabbed and dragged out of the room Screams from the room could be heard even when the door was shut behind me.

" Hello again head nurse" Velvet voice was a cocky obnoxious twat I repeated in my head as my blood boiled

"now I know you have the code so to avoid less damage to fix when we leave can you just pop in the code for me pretty please"

I laughed I couldn't help it " if you think i'm helping you, you pathetic oaf you are mistaken" I seethed

"pity such a pretty face has such a bad mouth" his snarled in my face

"Dont let it fool you my bite is a hell of a lot worse then my bark" I snarled back . My blood was boiling and ready to burst.

"open the door"

Bang Bang Bang! 3 shots went off inches from my head I screamed.

The door blew open.

"perfect" velvet walked down the stairs and went straight for the store cupboard "men starting filing through the doors and collecting stacks of boxes containing all sorts ranging from food to medication and tools.

"you broke in to steal medication?" my small voice made all movement stop as the men awaiting a reply to my question velvet answered

"No my dear its just making the most of this oportunity , few extra bucks"

he clearly called the shots. I wish I could make out theirs faces but the ski-masks hid everything but there eyes . Boss man had piercing green eyes . Eyes like that haunted my dreams. I shook the thought from my head and carried on watching the scene before me .

Suddenly a comotion upstairs caught my attention

"Unhand me sir" oh dear lord no!

"JENKINS!" I screamed as I saw my poor neighbour thrown down the stairs .

" aha look who joined the party. J-dog havn't seen you in so long whats it been ….. 2 years" boss man stood above poor jenkins heaving body.

"Why now" jenkins managed to say

"Because old man. He was never gonna let you get away. Just over time you got sloppy which made it easier to get to you."

with that he kicked jenkins in the gut causing a wail to escape jenkins lips

" NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! " I wasnt awaring I was screaming until I saw jenkins eyes look at me , the pain and despair evident in those blue eyes "i'm so sorry bella this is my fault im so sorry"

"pfft please dont apologise like you care what happens jenkins you are a ruthless dirty scum! Karma is simply repaying the debt you owe it and with that boss man pulled out his gun and shot jenking 2 times in the head.

"right grab the shit and go"

"what about this one boss" the brute holding me asked

"bring her along"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know it's been so long since you received an update. I had an accident in august and while recovering I wrote at least 10 chapters that were waiting to be checked by my beta when my laptop died. I was disheartened as I had worked so hard and lost the plot of where I wanted this to go. But have been planning and writing chapters on my phone every free moment so hoping to update at least once a week to make it up to you lovely people. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Screaming that's all i could hear as i stared at what was left of old man Jenkins's grey haired face.  
"Would someone shut her the fuck up or join j'dog's fate!" Boss man snarled at anyone who was listening.  
"Sorry lil'lady" the bulky brute holding me whispers in my ear when suddenly i feel pain at the back of my head and then everything goes black.

When i woke up i couldn't make out where i was, i could smell the pungent scent of damp and a cold breeze. Slowly my vision adjusted to the dark where i noticed i was in a small room with a desk and chair in the far corner, a solid looking door on the wall opposite. I was lying on a ratty and battered mattress but there were no pillows or covers anywhere in the room. Damn i lived in better condition when i first left home compared to this place!  
I slowly rose from my curled up position in the mattress to observe my surroundings. God this place is filthy! With each step i could feel my shoes stick to the floor. I made way over to the desk and felt around finding a switch, light erupting around the room. Thank god.  
As my eyes adjusted to the sudden light the full horror of this place hit me full force. The walls were ratty old rotten and damp paper peels from the walls, covered the bare brick beneath the old floral decor. Spiders covered the ceiling leaving me cowering on the floor in fear. God dammit of all the things ... breathe Bella breathe it's okay they are more scared of you then you are of them. I repeated this in my head keeping my eyes closed when i felt something on my hand. I scream when i look and see a huge black spider covering most of my hand. That thing was not scared i thought as i wiped my hand away causing the beast to move well fly across the room, maybe it will stay away now…. ha not likely.  
I sat in the middle of the doom with my knees tucked to my chest cuddled by my arms watching for any movement of revenge from the creatures. I have no idea how long I've sat here for in the dazed state when i hear a voice clear behind me. Confused as my position had me facing the door and knowing no one came in, i whipped my head around to see the bulky man from the clinic leaning in the corner by the desk. "time to move lil lady, boss man needs you present for the briefing"  
The man steps away from the wall and offers me a hand. I stare at the hand for a while before i accept and stand "how long have to been standing there?" I query as i watch him unlock the doors keypad that i never noticed. "Since i brought you in ma'am " god he saw my break down with the spider.  
I blush and hide my face with my hair keeping my head down as i follow him through the corridor and down the creaky stair, i could here many voices on the way down but one stood familiar above the others "I work with a bunch of imbeciles, how was Jenkins allowed to escape in the first place and scrape together a life till he was old and grey!" god why do I know that voice.

As I was lead into the room where the voices originated, I noticed 2 things. Firstly I was under-dressed, still in my green overalls for work compared to the many faces that had now turned their attention to me wearing expensive suits. And secondly I realised that this briefing was going to be an interrogation for me. A chair sat in the middle of the room which everyone had surrounded waiting for me I'm assuming to arrive. I follow the bulky man to the centre of the room trying to keep my eyes to the floor rather then look any of these intimidating faces in the eye.

2 men closest to me grabbed an arm each and forced me into the chair, where my hands were then tied behind my back ,threading the rope through the pattern of the chair securing me and eradicating any small chance I had of escape. When the men took a step back, I heard a throat clear. I raised my head to meet a pair of green eyes, oh boss man is back … fan-fucking-tastic!

"Well little lady, welcome to hell" a roar of laughter erupted around me from the crown of suits.

" I thought hell was shooting a friend in front of me, what other sadistic tricks do you have up your sleeve" I spat back, my reply throwing the boss off guard for only a second but still I had the upper hand briefly.

He crouched before me and reached behind his back, when he brought his arm back to his front he held a platinum gun in his hand. He fiddled with the gun, never looking up to meet my gaze and check for any fear that was visible in my eyes, no poker face could disguise the fear of a gun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update and hope you still love the story as much as before with the previous chapters. Hopefully posting a few chapters this week so keep an eye out for an update but I promise chapter 4 will be up before Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you going to do, shoot me, ha pathetic" I spat at the man trying to hide the fear I held for that evil piece of machinery he had within his grasp.

"I've thought about it little lady. Putting a nice big hole in that pretty little face of yours has been an enticing idea. However I have found after much deliberation a much better use for use, once your of no use to them anymore at least" boss man's smirk sent chills to my very bones. No one has ever looked as evil as this man did at that very moment.

I heard the scatter and shuffling of feet, boss man stood up straight instantly with his arms by his side and his gun back in his waist band, all carried out in a matter of seconds.

"Well well well what is this? You had one job boy, I don't remember saying bring home a stray!"

a dark haired gentleman walks before me addressing the boss man, his voice echoed authority but struck as patronising to the boss man, before I had believed he was in-charge but that moment changed my perspective. The older gentleman with dark hair clearly called the shots here, and boss man was his right hand man.

"What were you thinking now I have to have her watched, wasting everyone's time" the dark haired man continued.

"That isn't required Aro, she witnessed the death of Jenkins however she could be useful. She could help doc if need be, with her experience we would no longer need to attack nurses when we are injured!"

"Shadow we both know that's not the reason you kept her but I will entertain you by letting her remain, however she is your responsibility and I want her broken boy! By any means necessary. A woman is only useful for one thing, if you don't use her I will!" with that threat left looking in the air, the man I now know to be Aro left the room. It wasn't until then that I realised the many occupants of the room had left long ago, perhaps when Aro first arrived. All that remained was bulky and boss man. Or shadow which is what Aro referred to him  
"take her to my room Emmett, tie her hands together and attach the rope to the end bedpost, I will be there shortly to deal with her" with that boss man or shadow hmm neither suit him. Left the room, Emmett removes my restraints and leads me through a door opposite to the one I entered from. From there we followed a dimly lit corridor until we reached a spiral stair case.

"Ladies first" Emmett said gently pushing me up the first step, encouraging me to climb the wrought iron stair case. Each step I took climbing the stair brought me closer to a small landing with 2 doors on either side. The one on the left looked like it had never been used, dust covered the door and handle. However the one on the right looks brand new, the door handle was polished, showing zero finger or hand prints. Emmett grabbed my hands already restrained hands and led me into the room, and when I say room I mean an apartment sized room. It was bigger than my flat. There was a large oak sledge bed with metal carvings and designs on each corner. It looked glorious and expensive, next to the bed was matching oak bedside tables however the one on the right side was empty. On the left side was a clock, a glass of water and a gun case, wait a minute a gun case? What the fuck. I started to struggle and Emmett then noticed what had spooked me." God dammit it hush girl that's not for you, will you relax. If we wanted you dead it would of happened already now relax and stop making my job more complicated" with that he gently tugged on the small length of rope he had which caused me to fall right beside the left corner of the foot of the bed. Emmett attached the rope to the metal work in a complex knot then attached a chain that I hadn't noticed to a collar, which he then clamped around my neck, tightly.

"What the fuck Emmett, am I some sort of pet now, what's with the fucking collar." I squirmed relentlessly to remove the rope or collar but all of my efforts were futile.

"You belong to shadow, you are whatever he wants you to be and this is what he requested. Now sit quietly and bit of advice little one. Stop being a spitfire, it will only get you in more trouble. None which will be pleasant for you little one."

I'm not sure how long I sat there staring at the ceiling, were there any windows in this god forsaken prison. The room was pitch black with no hint of light. When I heard the creaking of the stairs. Then heavy footsteps coming towards the right door. Her door. She heard the door open and figure move through the room however she could not see a thing, she felt the breeze as the figure worked his way through the dark effortlessly and turn on a wall light on the left hand side of the bed, the room erupted with a dim amber light causing me to have to readjust to the light. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to try and ease the adjustment, I wasn't till I heard the clearing on a throat that I looked up and saw the most vibrant green eyes. I slowly stood to look closer at the man who stood before me, boss man was incredibly good looking when you actually got to look at him. Standing at approx. 6ft 3 with a muscular shape that was defined but not overly so, you could tell he worked out but not overdo it. An unruly mess of copper/auburn hair was situated on his head that made me want to run my hands through it, where is all this coming from. What the fuck. It wasn't until it was too late that I noticed his evil smirk. That smirk meant bad things for me.

"Dear girl you must be tired please sit" I regrettable have no choice as he throws me onto the bed sheet he has curled up into a sort of dog bed kind of thing by the foot of the bed.

I landed badly on my right arm screaming in pain from spraining the wrist. He crouched down before me grabbing my chin firmly and forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You are mine little girl, and this won't be fun for you if you don't learn your place, understand. I'm in charge, and you will do whatever I want you to do. That is the only reason you are being kept alive so unless you want to die, I would behave yourself." With that I left me on the floor, I heard rustling of clothes to which I assumed he was changing and then the room went dark…after a few minutes I heard his soft snores and let the tears fall down my cheeks. Crying softly.


End file.
